Deathwish
by cheebs
Summary: At the end of season 3, Faith discusses where she'd like her relationship with Angel to go.


title:Deathwish  
author:cheebs!  
email: chbkamen@optonline.net  
rating: R   
characters: Faith, AtS ensemble  
summary: After the end of Angel s3, Faith discusses where   
she'd like her relationship with Angel to go.  
improv # 51 - Sting/Police song title  
disclaimer: characters aren't mine, or the show would be   
Faith, the Vampire Slayer.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I wish I'd killed him when I had the chance.  
  
Not back in Sunnyhell, when it was just him and me and a   
stake. I was too weak back then, just coming into my powers  
and barely trained. Still, I fought Angel hand-to-hand   
-- twice -- and lived to tell about it.  
  
No, I mean when I went after him in LA. I had plenty of   
chances, right? I know I could've dusted him when I was in  
his office, but it wouldn't have been as much fun without   
him in the game, so I took off.  
  
Then there was that crap in the alley. /I'm evil, boo hoo,   
please kill me./ Ha! He's always been as big a sap as his   
golden girl, helping the helpless or something like that.   
I knew he wasn't gonna do it. I was just tired of running.   
Screw that; I was just tired. Not sleeping for a week   
straight can do that.  
  
I was so tired that I trusted him. I let him in, mainly   
because the stuff he was saying rang true, and partly 'cause   
he kept Wes and Queen C from getting in a few licks while I   
was down. Maybe I was getting just a little sick of being   
alone, too.  
  
I let him in, and he burned me. At least B cared enough to   
let me know she hated me. He didn't even have the balls to   
tell me what I'd said or done that made him stop visiting.  
  
I don't think he's dead. If that were it, I'm sure he'd have   
sent me some last bits of wisdom about taking it one day at  
a time and not getting into a serious party sitch in the   
yard. 'Course, his groupies hate me and he'd be relying on  
them to send such a letter...wonder if they'd go against a  
dead guy's last wishes? Then again, he's already undead....  
  
Undead. Means I can hurt him as much as he's hurt me, let   
him heal up, then start all over again. Gives me a chance to   
go through all five torture groups and see how much I   
remember.   
  
I think I'll start with sharp; I wanna see him bleed. Wonder  
if he's still got that wicked 10" chef's knife? I could do   
some serious damage with that! Hell, a blade that big, that   
nice, I might have too much fun to move on to blunt, cold,  
hot and loud. It's too easy to get carried away, lost in the  
blood-tinged rage haze, and take his head off.  
  
On the plus side, if I dust him quickly, his little groupies  
won't have time to think before I go after them. Or, I could   
grab them first and tie them up; give them front-row seats  
to Soulboy's last performance.   
  
Ooh, better thought: with the new ones, there's five -- one   
for each torture method. Wes and I got started on hot, but  
never really got intimate with it. We'll have to change that.  
I still wanna hear him scream. Wonder how stiff his upper   
lip will be with a curling iron up his English channel?   
  
Think I'll save cold for the ice queen bitch. Not regular   
cold either; I know a dry ice supplier. It'll be a shame to   
see that highly fuckable bod blistered and peeling, but   
hearing her beg me to stop will be worth it.  
  
That leaves blunt and loud.   
  
Angel told me about Fred. After all the shit she's been   
through, I just can't beat her down. Loud will be enough to   
break her anyway. All it takes is a pimped-out system and a   
strong bass hook...Lords of Acid should get us both worked   
up. If she's cute enough, maybe we'll have a little fun.  
  
Blunt should be fun. This guy Gunn sounds like a fighter.  
Bet he's never gone a round with a Slayer. I know how to   
make a fight last for hours, drag it out 'til he's just a  
bloody smear on the floor and I'm still going strong; kinda  
like sex.  
  
Yeah, this could be the kick. All I gotta do is say the   
words.  
  
"I wish...."  
  
  
~end~  
9/17/02 


End file.
